


you and i | a.i.

by gvitars



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, ashton irwin has a son and he's a single dad omfg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, non sexual version of daddy ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gvitars/pseuds/gvitars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry my kid punched your kid in the face, can I make it up to you over dinner?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and i | a.i.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been reinspired by all these au's i found on tumblr, and this one in particular made me think of ashton ^.^

 I've never seen anything in my life go in slow motion before. Not when I fell off my bike as I accelerated down a hill at the age of nine. Not when I was five and lost my mom at the grocery store. Not when I watched as my grandfather exhale his last breath before the heart monitor reached 0 at 21 years old.

It was now, when my incredibly rowdy daughter Elizabeth fist had collided with a boy's face, practically sending him flying to the ground.

I would've been fine with it I hadn't met a certain man just moments before.

**_30 minutes ago..._ **

"You can okay for an hour, then we go home, okay?" I said tiredly, allowing my daughter to run off towards the playground without listening. I'm sure she'll understand when I drag her by the pigtails back to the car later on.

Flopping down on a nearby bench, I looked around cautiously before slipping out a chocolate bar and quickly peeling off the wrapper, biting into it ferociously. I didn't care what anyone thought, I wasn't going to get any time for the next week or so to indulge myself.

"Hershey's Cookies and Cream? Nice choice."

I whipped my head to see who had commented on my snack choice and was about to go on a rant on minding one's business when I realized this man looked like an angel.

Dirty blond curls that could be combed up in a bun, a light stubble covering about half his face, and a pair of eyes that, I dare say, are brighter than the sun. I could say the same about his stunning smile.

That doesn't mean I can't go off on him.

"And what is  _that_  supposed to mean?" I snapped, my mouth still full of chocolate.

I seemed to have startled him, but he his expression softens. "Sorry, I really did mean it was a good choice. That's my favorite Hershey flavor."

"Oh! Uh, that's okay. I've just been stressed all week, I needed this."

He chuckles. "Care to tell me why?"

I gesture towards Elizabeth, the girl with the Y/H/C hair in pigtails and slightly dirty overalls. "My daughter Lizzie over there just started Kindergarten, and I've been trying to get involved with the PTA to look like a good mom, but I think everyone is judging me because I'm the only single parent there. Or at least one of the few."

"I'm in a similar situation." The man nods in empathy. "My son William," he points to a brunet with shockingly green eyes and bright red sneakers, "is getting bullied at school for only having one dad. I'm glad he's standing up for himself, but I know deep down it must hurt."

I sigh sadly, shaking my head as I watch William and Elizabeth suddenly begin to interact. I turn to look at him to lend him some sympathy, but I'm surprised to see that he's been gazing at me the entire time.

He smiles, never keeping his eyes off of me. "I'm Ashton, by the way." He holds out a hand for me to shake. I do so, replying, "I'm Y/N."

"It must be tough for the both of you to talk about, you know, the other parent," I add, hoping this isn't too personal. I haven't been able to talk about my feelings to anyone for years. "Elizabeth doesn't seem to care that she doesn't know who her dad is, but I'm sure she feels left out since all the other kids have two parents instead of one."

Ashton nods. "It is. It's even harder to get out there again, especially when you have to tell the other person you have a kid."

I throw my hands in the air in exasperation. "God, I know what you mean! At this point, I've given up. I'll just end up like Donna in  _Mamma Mia!_ and marry one of my ex-boyfriends, who is probably still pining for me, when I'm 50."

Ashton snorts and begins to laugh, his eyes twinkling with a glint of happiness. "I love that movie! I don't care how cheesy or  _ABBA_ -filled it is, I'd love to see it in musical form one day, no lie."

"Me too!" I cry in excitement, my chocolate bar completely forgotten.

**_30 minutes later..._ **

And here we are. Back to why the second I look back to check on Elizabeth, I'm in full on Mom-mode.

"Lizzie, oh my God!"

Unlike the parents, the other kids are screaming in excitement, chanting and begging for a fight.

"Oh no!" I shouted over the children. "That's  _not_  going to happen!" I yank Elizabeth away from the boy and deeply furrow my eyebrows at her. "What were you thinking, young lady?!"

"He made fun of me for having one mom, so I  _had_  to punch him!" Elizabeth insisted, pointing at the boy on the ground.

I spun around, ready to defend my daughter when I realized this was not just any boy, this was William. Poor, bullied for having one dad, William. Ashton is kneeling over him, helping him to sit up. I sigh in relief, seeing as he doesn't seem to have a concussion, just a bloody nose.

"Ashton, I'm so, so, so, sorry," I stammer in embarrassment. "Lizzie didn't mean-"

Elizabeth stomped her foot and pouted, "I meant it."

I bit my lip, feeling my cheeks heat up, unsure of what else to say besides "sorry".

Astonishingly, he just smiles at me, and so does William. "It's fine, you have no reason to apologize. In fact, Will here has something to say to the both of you."

With a tissue under his nose, William props himself back up and stands in front of Lizzie and I.

"I'm sorry Lizzie, for making fun of you. I was just doing it because I finally had someone to make fun of for only having one parent, and I shouldn't have done that. I still want to be friends." He sniffles and looks up at me. "I'm sorry Lizzie's mom, for using you as an insult. That wasn't nice, and I promise I won't do it again."

I open my mouth to say something, but I'm left in shock at how polite this boy is.

"I forgive you, Fitzy." Lizzie gives William a big hug. Ashton kneels down and says to the both of them, "Can you two give Lizzie's mom and I a few minutes to talk before we all go home?"

The two children nod, running back to the playground as if nothing had happened.

"Fitzy?" I inquire, confused by the nickname Elizabeth had given William.

"His real name is Fitzwilliam," Ashton explained. "His mother was a very posh British woman and Will was fond of his original name."

I nod, quite interested, but I still can't seem to forget the fact that my own daughter punched him in the face. I sigh and cover my face with both of my hands, causing Ashton to laugh. "It's okay, Y/N. If anything, Elizabeth had done the right thing."

I shrug. "I know that, but I still feel horrible." I bite my lip, glancing at Ashton with an anxious expression.

He almost begins to question my odd demeanor when I blubber out, "I'm sorry my kid punched your kid in the face, can I make it up to you over dinner?"

I quickly cover up my sudden unconscious question. "Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud! I'm such a freak, I just haven't met a nice guy in, like, five years, so I'm rusty, but I meant it, but if you're not interested then I actually didn't mean it and it was just a joke. Ha ha!"

Before I can run away and finally pull Lizzie by the pigtails back to my car, Ashton grabs one of my hands gently and replies genuinely, "I'd love that."

 

*~*~*

 

"Mom, are you ready yet? I wanna watch  _Big Hero 6_  with Fitzy already!" Lizzie whined, kicking at her overnight bag and tugging at her pyjamas.

I sighed and almost created skid marks on the floor from almost sliding on my heels to the bathroom. "Not yet, honey! Just give me a few more minutes!"

"But you said that ten minutes ago!"

I stuck my head out the doorway, trying to slip on my earrings. "At least you're learning how to count this way. In no time, you'll be three times smarter than the other kids in your class."

"I wanna be three times  _stronger_ , not smarter. I thought we already talked about this, Mommy," Lizzie sighed.

"It's best to be both," I painted, grabbing her hand, finally ready to go.

Ashton had been generous enough to pay for a babysitter and possibly let us stay overnight at his house (yup, he owns not an apartment like me, but a  _house_ ), seeing as he's not only a highly wanted drummer, but the top producer at a record label.

We pulled up to a tan-colored, two story home with a two-car garage. "How come Fitzy gets a big home and we have to live in a small one?" Lizzie asked.

"Because Mommy doesn't make $80,000 a year unlike Ash- Mr. Irwin," I answered truthfully, feeling a little down that Lizzie felt left out about all the things she could have if I had a better job. 

She hums. "That's okay. Our home is better because it's much easier to clean, and we have more neighbors."

I smile, leading Lizzie towards the front door as I lock the car. "That's my girl, proudly optimistic." She rang the doorbell, jumping in place in excitement. Most of the kids she's hung out with live in either smaller or the same accomodations, so seeing a suburban home must seem amazing to Elizabeth.

"Welcome!" A teenage girl, supposedly the babysitter, opens the door with a smile. "I'm Jane," she greets with a small wave. I nod in acknowledgement and walk inside.

"Liz!" William calls from above, dashing down the stairs to five my daughter a big hug. Before he takes her away, I instruct Lizzie, "Brush your teeth after you eat and go to sleep before nine, understood?"

She nods, following William quickly up the stairs. I hear the sound of a door slam shut and chuckle, shaking my head. 

"I'm going to follow them. You and Ashton have a good night, Ms. Y/L/N," Jane informs me.

"Thank you. Also, Lizzie is allergic to peanuts," I called out, thankfully hearing her affirmation before entering William's room.

I sigh, tugging at my dress as I walk towards the kitchen in curiosity. I pass by a mirror, making sure everything is in place. I had picked out a light magenta princess dress with a sweet heart neckline dressed with a pair of black heels, golden accessories, and a golden chained black purse. Admittedly, I had to borrow some jewelry and this purse seeing as I had sold some of my necessities to pay for the bills and etc.

Ashton's kitchen wasn't huge, but it was adorable. Brown granite countertops, a stainless steel fridge and a dishwasher... just what ever mom dreams of having. I could see myself cooking here.

"Y/N."

I twirl around and bite my lip to prevent myself from grinning too widely. Ashton appears, hands in pocket, donned in a green plaid dress shirt, black jeans, dark brown oxfords, and round brown glasses that make him look like a college professor. 

"Ashton," I reply breathlessly, feeling my knees begin to lose their strength.

"Ready to go?" He holds out his hand gallantly and I laugh, letting my fingers intertwine with his.

 

*~*~*

 

"Are you sure?" Ashton knits his eyebrows together in concern, the chicken on his fork a little too close not to be bitten. 

I roll my eyes and push his hand, the chicken bumping against his lips. "I don't care how nasty of a story it might be, I just want to know how it happened, unless it hits too close to home, then nevermind." 

Ashton smiles at me thankfully. "It's fine."

So as we continue to chow down on our Italian food, Ashton begins his story. "I was about 20 and a much more laid back Ashton than I was the year before. I met a girl named Bryana at a frat party. One thing led to another, and nine months later she told me I had a son and he was mine. I was upset she didn't tell me she was pregnant and I told her this. If I had ever had kid, I thought at the time, I would want to be there every step of the way, even before their birth. Bryana didn't share the same beliefs, nor did she want him, so the day she told me, she handed me a baby and disappeared from my life. I know one day he's going to want to know who his mother is, even though I find her shitty for what she did."

At this point, I had finished my food and was nursing my small glass of wine. I was leaning against my hand, completely indulged in Ashton's story and voice. "Mmm... so, what happens next?"

He chuckles. "I had over-confidently tried to get back in the dating game after dropping out of college, but I guess the college drop-out vibe wasn't attractive if you had a kid, especially a newborn. I did get a lot of mothers coming up to me, their focus more on Will than me." Ashton sighs and finishes his glass of water. "I haven't been on a date since then. Well, until now."

I smile shyly and bite my lip, twirling my finger around the edge of my glass. "What's your story, Ms. Y/L/N?" He asks.

I feel a lump in my throat, but choose to ignore it. "I was just nearing the end of my first year in college when I met Hunter, my first college boyfriend of three weeks. The third week we were going out, we were... doing it... and we had disregarded protection. My period was late, I did a test, I was positive... Hunter didn't want to be part of my life anymore, aside from child support. I was totally okay with it, considering I actually wanted to break up with him after the second week of dating. Most of my family hates me, but Lizzie gives me life; she is my life. Dating on the other hand... I haven't been active in that part of my life for about five years."

Ashton smirks and cautiously takes hold of my hand. "Maybe I change that..." And I'm about 98% sure, in that moment, I fell in love with Ashton Irwin. I hoped that Lizzie would feel the same.

**Author's Note:**

> and that's it! if you have any prologue requests (ex. what happened after the dinner, what happened when they got home, 3 years into the future, etc.) just message me or comment below! thanks for reading xx


End file.
